Unseen Moments :a compilation of VA AU one shots
by katnipsc
Summary: A compilation of VA AU one shots, consisting mostly romitri moments.
1. a corner

Returning from work, he set the bag and his projects aside. Slipping the duster from his shoulder, he draped it at the back of his chair, changed into a casual attire, went to the kitchen, had a quick dinner and headed to his 'work' room, that he fondly referred to as the art room. Despite the fact that his bedroom wasn't much different.

All his beloved works were neatly arranged in varying sizes, based on different criterias as, medium/s used, theme, tone, style and so on.

Several palettes arranged on a table, littered with bottles and tubes of paint, three cups sitting at the center of the table held some of his several paint brushes.

Looking around the room, a smile crept up on his face. This was one of the very few places where he could be his true self without being judged. It was here, he could lose himself and not regret. It was here that he was vulnerable, but this was his solace.

The owner of a successful company, the master of his house, a polite son, a loved brother, an employer of hundreds, a devoted businessman , were some of the roles he played, each had its duties, for each he had responsibilities, trying to best all of them took a toll on him.

Where his family brought him joy amd relief, his work brought him under scrutiny.

While his mother forgave many of his slips and mistakes, the media broke down the smallest of his actions to derive his motives. On one hand he was loved on the other, he was judged.

Maintaining balance was hard for each day his impeccable reputation was at stake, but relishing all control and focusing solely on the canvas in front of him,allowing his mind to control every stroke of the brush, the depiction of his emotions using a mixture of colurs, brought him relief, and an odd sense of satisfaction.

But today was even better, for he was more eager to set to work, to continue working on her image. The doe eyed, brown haired beauty he saw at the city fair, but lost her sight soon enough as to remain unknown to her identity.

Her mere presence had grabbed his attention, it was as if the pulsing energy surrounding her, had called to him, her easy-going jovial attitude bringing smile to the face of ones around her.

He had wondered for days if it was mere attraction, or some momentary infatuation, but noticing the fact that she had made a lasting impression on his mind, he decided to do his feelings about her justice, by putting down his perspective of her on a canvas so that he could not only remember but also treasure the memory of the moment, with the hope that he would probably get to see her yet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello dear readers,

For a while I had been debating, as to what should be done to the snatches of Romitri moments that made an impression on me, so I decided to put them down here.

This compilation, as the name suggests will consist of all Alternate Universe(AU) moments, mostly featuring romitri, or some other characters on occasion.

The chapters will either be inspired by promts or my ideas, some of which I might work to extend to multichapter fics in the near future, so make sure to recommended the chapters you like so I know what to work on next.

If you want cannon moments from the VA universe, make sure to go ahead and read my piece called **'Just Moments'.**

I am also currently working on a divergent inspired VA fic called **'What I Live By'** and worry not it has Romitri. ;)

If you have read this far, thank you!

I'd like to state that the updates for this piece would be short but frequent. Hope you enjoy, happy reading!

The characters all belong to Richelle Mead, the plot or set up would be mine.

Make sure to check out my facebook page to keep up to date with things I do!

My page:

m dot facebook dot com /Angiesloveforbooks/

Hope that you have a great time ahead!

-Katnipsc :)


	2. what happened!

"Dimitri Belikov, tell me now as to what you've done! Why have I been required to pay a visit to the school Principal tomorrow?" said Olena, appearing angry.

Little did anyone notice the concern in her eyes. She knew her baby boy well enough to believe in the fact that there had to be a reason, all she could not understand was - what would result in her boy taking such a measure.

The Dimka she knew was sweet, polite well behaved, shy even. Never had she received anything but praises and compliments about how well mannered her children were.

The call from the school, requesting her to meet the Principal the next day stating that her twelve year old son had violated school norms, had come as a shock to her.

"I didn't mean to mama!" replied Dimitri.

His eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Tell me Dimka" she said her voice now softer, meant to soothe the child, "how can I help you?"

Taking him by the hand, she took him to the couch made him sit, sat down beside him, paying him, her undivided attention, and urged him to speak up.

"During the break, I was at the ground having lunch, with Karo and Ivan when Vika ran to us. She said somebody was disturbing her.

When I went to see, I noticed her friends, Rose,... Vas... Lissa and Sydney. There were three boys from our class who were disturbing them.

They kicked and broke the sand castle the girls had made, one of them had taken Sydney's book and thrown it in the sand, while one was trying to take Lisa's tiffin box.

Rose tried to help Lissa and Sydney, but the Jessie pushed her, mama.

Rose fell down and hurt her knee, seeing her, Lissa began to cry.

I went to help her, but again Rose stood up and tried to take Sydney's book up and return it, when Jessie snatched it from her.

He was being mean ,so I told him not to do so and say, ' _sorry'_ , but he didn't.

Ralph came to hit me, so Rose pushed him away. He fell and ran away crying.

Jessie tried to hit Rose, but I pushed him away.

Then teacher came and she saw, thus scolded me. Jessie told her that I was being mean, and Ralph told her that I and Rose hurt him.

So we were taken to the principals office and she called you and Rose's parents.

I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to upset you. "

" You should have called the teacher Dimka. I understand what you did was, in the moment, but make sure this doesn't happen again. Okay? "Spoke Olena, advising as well as chiding her lad.

She was glad that it wasn't intentional on her boys part, he was just playing the role of a big brother to his five year old sister and her friends, as things took an unpleasant turn.

" Off you go now, and there's some Black bread on the kitchen table for you. Make sure you have it in the evening ." She added, watching the face of the kid light up with joy as he merrily went to enjoy one of his favorite snacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Huge thanks you to all those have reviewed, favorite-d, and followed the compilation. Thank you for your support!

-Katnipsc :)


	3. Love Roza!

Abe astonished me by stepping up to be the priest, he stood under the decorated tree, our supposed altar. I walked down the paved path from my house to the garden, the aisle. We were in Baia. Surrounded by the closest of friends and family.

I noticed Janine, stand by the farthest end, what surprised me was the fact that she had a somber smile on her face .Whereas Lissa stood by Christian, near the ' _altar'_ with a huge welcoming grin.

Adrian and Eddie stood offering polite smiles, the support was overwhelming. Paul on the other hand wasn't as happy as Katya .

Mama stood alone, aloof from all, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Karo, Sonja and Vika weren't far from crying themselves .

He, stood fidgeting under the tree. I was late. Seeing me enter he looked up to meet my gaze offering me a smile, that not only expressed his joy but also his understanding.

Vows were exchanged, not rings. Her's was the sole one that would ever grace my being. The sense of deja-vu almost knocked the breathe out of me, as I heard him speak, _'I do'._

It was her voice that echoed in my mind. It was her smile, I saw mirrored in his. They were alike, in a lot of ways, different in many others. He had a lot more patience than her, but nothing would ever compare to her mesmerizing aura.

It was weird having to re-experience this phase of life . I hadn't thought that I'd even have a reason to smile, after seeing her lie pale, cold and still as a stone, in the hospital morgue.

Mass encounters. Huh. She had gone to investigate a case, being a cop had duties, didn't it?

Our third wedding anniversary was to come up and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't planned a couple more decades to bask in her ever-heartening presence.

She has now been gone for seven years. Four of which, I had been dead on the inside, a walking caricature of flesh and bone, no more. All I did was mourn, letting her memories drown me.

It changed the day, I found her dairies . It was as if she knew what I'd need if she ever had to go.

It was always her voice in my mind, loud and clear when I read her words. By now I have all four of it memorized. A detailed memoir of our limited time together.

It was heart breaking to see that the last words written in there were, ' _... never forget to love. Yours forever, Roza. :)'_.

A year and a half , that's how much it took me to get back to normal and not shut the world out, on the mention of mere things related to her.

Over these years, I have changed. I am no longer the Dimitri she had once loved, for of what use was he when she were no more.

This changed man took a while to open up to affection. It was him, Daniel who knocked some sense into me. Made me realize what I'd been doing and how disappointed she'd be with me.

His words, his reasoning were a soothing balm to my damaged self. On realizing what was happening, I'd beaten myself for months over the fact that I was betraying her.

But she came to rescue when a gust of wind from the window knocked over one of her journals from the table. Her words clear as day-

'... _I certainly wouldn't ever like the idea of sharing my man. He is exclusively mine, for as long as I live. But if I cease to exist, it wouldn't mean that he would too, and then I'd like him to move on and discover the various other things life had to offer, even love again, if the opportunity presented itself._

 _Like he loves to tell me, that he would never try to hold me back, so would I._

 _I'd probably like him to celebrate, remember and treasure the time we have had and live on. Never have I liked seeing him in pain, nor will I like to be its source, I'd like to be the reason he loved his life, the reason for him to succeed, his reason to be the best, his reason to smile every morning when he woke up ._

 _But all of this is talk for another day, because I yet have tomorrow to make it through and make every moment count._

 _Roza Belikova..: * '_

It was her second dairy, from the time we had been newly married and she had been appointed an officer in the region.

And now here we were, separated by realms of the living and the dead.

Daniel understood that no one could ever replace her, even looking at women that way felt wrong .

All he asked for was a separate corner in my heart, and offered comfort, understanding and love in return.

Gazing at his pleased self , I repeat his words, replying in affirmative , which is followed by a polite round of applause and greetings from all.

A giggle all too familiar catches my attention as I excuse myself and sped in its direction.

I end up in my own room. On the desk is one of Roza's journals, with something peeking out from between its pages. On opening it, I find a beautiful, dried red rose. Beside it, on the page are the words in her writing -

' _From the day he said ' **I do** ' '. :D_

 _Love Roza.'_


	4. Knowing

" _What are you thinking about comrade?"_ she questioned, her brows furrowed, with apparent inquisitiveness.

 _"Its nothing,"_ She glared," _just something from the book I was reading."_ I replied .

 _"Tell me about it."_ She pressed, wriggling her eyebrows, in a way that almost had me smiling.

 _"Oh no its just nothing!"_ I iterated , feeling the heat pour into my neck and cheek.

 _"Hmm... This looks interesting."_ She said, and a second later, the book had been taken from my hand and opened at the marked page.

With mischief clear in her eyes, she proceeded to read as her smile grew.

" _Was this what you have been thinking about comrade?"_ she questioned smirking.

I have read about many a sensual encounters in my beloved books, from the damsel being rescued from distress to the damsel being a seductress, some were canon while many a dream sequence.

What never failed to confuse me was the fact, as to why the act held such an attraction amongst most?

What I'd failed to realize was, reading and experiencing things were quite separate matters, each with its own thrill.

When I brought the matter up with my girlfriend, to say that she had been amused was an understatement. I had then been blessed to hear that hearty laughter from her which was music to my ears.

Not receiving any reply, she simply laughed. "Let's go to some other place, shall we?"

Instead of replying in words , I simply nodded, not knowing as to why I felt so flustered.

Being a man of twenty and five, I wasn't new to the topic,but my experiences in the field had been very limited, (because I felt that without love and true loyalty, acts as such didn't have much meaning) and none had been as to leave a lasting impression on my mind. They were only acts of mine, I acknowledged and was familiar with.

" _What were you contemplating about?"_ She enquired, breaking the silence.

Some other place turned out to be, the way to my apartment . Since we often walked to my place from the restaurant , we were aware of the fact that not many people used the road at this hour. It was late and Rose was spending the Wednesday night at my apartment as she had been for the past seven weeks.

" _Come on, comrade, now don't be so shy, I've unveiled your read, tell me the source of contemplation."_

 _"But what makes you think that I was contemplating? I could simply have been picturing you and me instead of the characters."_ I answered.

" _Try as you may, I know you well enough to know that, while you might imagine us being them, you wouldn't do it in a restaurant, and while at work."_

And she got me there.

 _"Its not something 'you', you know? '_ She added winking. _" And then you have that thinking face on. "_

Giving her a sidelong amused glance, I opened the door, letting us into the apartment.

When informed of what I had been thinking, it was her turn to be amused.

" _So you think that its not really interesting?"_ she mused, raising her brows.

 _" Repetitive to be exact. "_ I offer, worried to see her eyes achieve a glint which is all too familiar.

 _" Well, I have a contrary view in mind. "_ She simply stated, before smiling innocently and leaving to freshen up .

While I stood unmoved, surprised at her nonchalance, my mind screaming that it wasn't the end of the topic .

I was proved right, when a few hours later a soft knock sounded at the door. Opening it, I came face to face with Rose, dressed casually in leggings and one of my t-shirts, which was a little too big and baggy for her.

 _"Won't you let me in? ",_ She questioned, her voice low, her tone polite , it confirmed that she indeed was onto something.

Letting her in and closing the door, I turned to find Roza sitting on the bed, staring at me.

Seeing her sit there all too quite, made me wonder if something was actually wrong, when I voiced my concern ,I recieved a reply far from expected.

" _Would you let me prove my views and chage yours?"_ she questioned , somberly. Getting up from the bed, sauntering upto me,and looping her hands around my neck.

Yet again at a loss of words, I nodded Smiling, she dragged me to the chair beside the desk and urged me to sit.

" _There's a condition though "_ she added standing in front of me," _you can't... , no you won't touch me. Everything is fine as long as your hands remain off me. When you fail. I'll stop."_

Her words thrilled me. I've known Roza ro be adventurous but this side, this confidence of her, between us was new. We were taking our time, setting our pace and I wondered if tonight would take it all up a notch.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Roza returned, and a song started playing in the background, but before I could think any more, Roza, gently seating herself on my lap, cut off any and all thoughts from my mind. She became the center of my attention my point of focus. As if she was a star, and I a mere comet. She a constant in my ephemeral existence.

In an intentionally slow move, she dragged the hair tie down , letting her long brown locks loose, and casually running her hand through it.

My eyes glued to her movement.

Her hands cupped my face, her fingers soft yet firm, making me look at her, her eyes, captivating twin dark pools seeming so deep that it wouldn't be hard for me to lose myself in them.

Her eyes flickered towards my lips, smiling wickedly , she bit her plump lips, and I couldn't help but stare, her eyes shone with mirth as her hands tangled in my hair, tugging slightly , as she forced me to drag my gaze up from her lips to meet eyes again.

Deftly set my hair free from its tie, partly cupping my neck, she leaned in,teasing, placing a soft kiss beside my mouth causing an involuntary groan to escape my lips, which caused her to smile, pushing herself closer to me, she leaned in whispering, _"Dimitri, is there something you want, something you need?"_ , her breathy tone making it hard for me to breathe and my heart race.

It was her teeth lightly biting my ear lobe, accompanied by her dulcet voice demanding an answer that sent shivers down my spine. _"Tell me Dimitri, what is it you want? Tell me, what is it you need?"_

Her hands tightened in my hair, causing yet another groan from me, her tantalizing smirk, proof of her smugness. Enough to distract me while, she cocked her head to a side, _"Tell me Dimitri is this what you want?"_ She crooned, placing a light kiss on my jaw.

" _Is this what you need?"_ She questioned, slowly breathing on my neck , before dropping an open mouthed kiss under my ear. " _Is this what you wish?"_ She added sucking lightly at the side of my neck.

One of her hands snaked into more of my hair, forcing me to look up, as the seductress placed open mouthed kisses on my neck and jaw, even on my face, but nowhere near where I wanted her to be.

Her nimble hands, swiftly discarded my t-shirt, as she explored my shoulders , sucking, nibbling, biting and leaving a heated trail of kisses. She left me reeling, rendered speechless, capable of forming no more than incoherent grunts and noises foreign to me.

My hands clutched at the sides of the chair as I struggled to keep them away from trapping her close and just showing her all the answers to her questions.

Her hands splayed on my back, urged me to pull her closer, as she slightly rocked herself against me, my back arching into her, causing her to giggle," _Oh ! Do you like this?_ " she questioned, repeating the motions, her raspy voice alone willing me to beg for more.

Barely holding on to my control I wondered as to why I had agreed to this torture in the first place, but my mind couldn't come up with an answer, just Roza, she was all I say, and all I could think about at the moment.

 _"Keep your hands off me."_ She had said, so taking the opportunity when it presented itself, I placed a kiss on her collar-bone, and that was all it took to distract her. Peppering her neck and collar with kisses and nibbles, I felt her squirm over me, the voice that escaped her, egging me to continue. Her hands tugging at my hair, latched on my shoulder, splayed across my lower back.

This was so much better, it felt so much better to be the source of her pleasure, kissing her jaw, I placed a chaste kiss on her ear, nibbling at the lower lobe.

 _"DIMITRI!"_ She moaned, her words sounding like a prayer, enough to elicit another groan from me, at which I felt her shiver, smiling I lightly sucked at a part under her ear, and her nails digging into my skin left me breathless.

It felt so good, so different, so unlike any.

" _Roza!"_ , the sound of my voice, snapping the moment, as the smirk returned, _"So this is what you want?"_ she whispered wickedly, lightly digging her nails into my scalp,one of her hands now languidly splayed across my chest, exploring it, almost making me whimper.

 _"You've been good Dimitri, really good, so I'll give you what you desire._ " She continued leaning in, and her lips, gently descended onto mine, and all to soon she stopped, starting to lean away.

Letting all thoughts go, I wrapped her in my arms. She wasn't going anywhere, for sometime atleast, as my lips covered hers, begging her for permission, which she granted all too willingly and quite a few moments were lost as I showed her what I had exactly needed.

My hands tangled in her locks, just like I had been dying to, my lips on her, her neck, her collar, her back, just as my hands, held onto her for dear life, pulling her closer to me by the minutes, as she mewled and moaned.

And when the moment came to an end she smiled wickedly. " _See, I proved my point, now you know the cause of the fascination. "_ She quipped grinning from ear to ear.

And I'd be a fool if I didn't agree.

" _Now, I know._ "I concluded, basking in her everpresent warmth, as she laughed at my expense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **The song I'd imagined playing in the background :**_

 _ **Toxic by Naim Yael**_

 _ **Fire we make by Alicia Keys, Maxwell**_

Hello dear readers, don't forget to let me know as to what you felt reading the chapter.

I thank everyone one who has reviewed so far. I'd appreciate if you are logged into your account, for it helps me to reach out to you, while replying to your review.

To the guests who commented in the previous chapter :

 _Guest1:_ Thank you, for stopping by and sharing your opinion. Its highly appreciated. I understand where you are coming from, and I'd like to add, that since its a VA AU compilation, I warn my readers that some characters might off as a bit OOC.

As per Dimitri settling down, your point is reasonable, as is your opinion on Adrian, for I believe in the same. But you can't can't blame this girl for letting her imagination wander, right? ;)

 _Guest2:_ Your opinion is appreciated, I will try to work on in. Thanks for stopping by.

Greetings!

-Katnipsc :)


	5. trust

"Do you trust me?" she asked, stretching her hands out towards me, offering me a choice, an escape.

This looked like a moment that could make or break everything, the smile on her face revealed nothing sort of what was going on in her mind. It was just pleasant and welcoming, didn't look like she'd judge me if I didn't follow through with it.

Just that she would be there or around.

 _"It's okay if you don't wanna go now. We can go later..."_ her words echoed through my mind. I'd waited enough. This was it. No more of a burden. No more boredom. It was time I took a break and chased my dreams.

 _"I'm sorry mama, I wanted to make you proud, but this once I'm gonna make myself happy."_ I thought, putting my hand into hers, stepping near her.

As she wrapped her arms tightly around, hugging me.

"It'll be okay comrade, if your mama had been here, she would have been proud of you." She said with a small smile on her face, trying to cover for the tears that threatened to spill, at the fond memories of our years with her.


	6. Humbled

"Guardian Belikov!! Guardian Belikov!"He heard someone call for him, as he stood by the exit of the classroom, minutes before his shift ended.

He could place the direction from where the voice came but not a particular source , for there were so many students around. Just as he turned around to leave, thinking that he had probably misheard something, he was called for again.

"Guardian Belikov! Guardian Belikov! Please wait. Just a second.Please wait for us" Moments later a kid rushed forward from the crowd of students, followed by another.

Two boys, a moroi and a damphir, both came to stand in front of him, their heads , almost looking at the heavens, to probably get a better look at him, right in his eyes.

It was always a unique feeling, that automatically softened something in him, when these innocent kids met his gaze head on, instead of shying away, as most people often did.

"How can I help you?" He questioned sincerely.

"Can we talk to you?" one answered nervously, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"We will not take much of your time. We promise." added the other.

"Alright, walk with me." He said, urging them to follow him.

He was genuinely worried about what the boys wanted to say. They were so young only eight years old and yet their eyes spoke volumes as did their innocent smiles. He simply hoped that he'd be able to help them.

Walking, with the boys following him for a while, he waited for them to speak, but neither said anything. So, when they entered an almost deserted corridor, he stopped, turned to face them and stated, "I guess its time, you tell me about the problem."

The boys looked at each other nervously , and one stepped forward, the moroi. Taking out an envelope from bagpack, he handed it to a stone faced Dimitri.

"Here, Sir." He uttered softly, before retreating to his friends company, who too, had an envelope of his own.

The envelopes intrigued him to no end. It was equal parts of curiosity and dread as he opened them.

A card fell from one, and it read, _"Happy Teacher's day, Guardian Belikov. You are the best."_ with what appeared to a green flower doodled in crayon , just beside it.

The other envelope held a simple piece of paper with a similar message -

 _"To the best Guardian and our teacher. Guardian Belikov."_

And wrapped around it was a book mark made of colourful strings of wool.

"I saw you read in cafeteria, the other day, so I thought it might be helpful." Said the Damphir kid shyly unable to comprehend Dimitri's actual reaction. Prayer after prayer, leaving his lips as he hoped that he hadn't offended his idol.

Little did the boys know, how touched Dimitri was by their jesture. He had hardly been back at St Basil's for two months, and these boys brought back memories of his own academic life where he once offered a similar token to his mentor Galina, for her unending support.

He considered it a success, an honour to be treated with the same respect and it made him feel happy and more responsible than ever, for he could never forget this. And he would give it his all to be better and remain dedicated, never to let these people down.

It simply came as a surprise to the boys when the giant Guardian knelt down and enveloped them in a hug thanking them in Russian. It was uncharacteristic of him, as was the situation. Never before had such a thing happened to him.

The boys were over the moon and simply excited for they had succeeded in making their teacher feel honoured.

"I'm grateful and honoured to be your teacher, thank you, your jesture was humbling." He said, departing gratiously moments later, with a small smile gracing his stoic features, completely unaware of the terrible news that awaited him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello and welcome back people. Worry not the update to 'What I Live By' will be up later today.

Happy Belated Teachers Day, to any and all teachers out there. Yesterday was amazing, with multiple updates, and a nerve-wracking moment of me being on the stage, so thanks to all these authors for their works kept my spirit up, as I fretted over every word of the speech I was supposed to deliver on the occasion.

Go on and give these amazing authors some love:

 ** _Anything for her :Swimming The Same Deep Waters_**

 ** _Riches and rags : HairClip84_**

 ** _Convince me: RCap_**

 ** _Married: yellow. dandelion. spring_**

 ** _A Different Kind Of Darkness: PsychedArtist_**

 ** _Her Guardian :VAfanfiction_**

 ** _Blood and Magic: littlerichellemead_**

If you know of more amazing stories, those complete or in progress, please mention them in the comments below, I'm looking for more amazing reads.

Have an amazing time ahead!!

-Katnipsc. :)


	7. taken

I couldn't breathe. It felt like drowning, I didn't know how the vase ended up shattered on the floor, I didn't know who ripped the curtains from the windows, I never saw the drawer being flung to the end of the room.

The room was neatly arranged, fit for a guardian, only but a moment ago, once the call ended, I lost it. I was stuck here, bound by protocol, helpless to the situation. Torn between love and loyalty, while my family mourned for its loss.

I wanted to go after her, now. Run from here, for her. Dash away like a madman.She deserved better than this.

There had been an attack in Baia and she had been taken by the strigoi. My Roza had been taken by the strigoi and I needed to save her.


	8. Misha

When he'd said that he wanted to grow our family, the first thought in my mind had been kids, but seeing him now, only a few days later, I totally laughed at how that conversation should supposedly have gone and where it had gone instead.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _"Roza", he said as we sat cuddling on the couch, enjoying the weekend with a romcom, "I want to grow our family."_ _Hearing his words, I'd almost choked on the popcorn I was eating, coughing and spluttering a bit, I tried to regain my calm. Caught in the impromptu moment, completely unawares, I was speechless._ _"We are too young comrade!" I'd spoken gathering my hyperactive senses._ _The look on his face was amused, as he'd simply said,"I'm not speaking of kids Roza."_

 **Flashback ends.**

Now, I stood snapping picture after picture as Dimitri sat on the couch holding Misha in his arms, looking so ever delighted to have a pup of his own, a pet he'd wanted since forever, and I was happy to just have agreed to his suggestion.


	9. asleep

"Hey Roza", he said, entering the room. Kept his bag on the table, shoes on the stand, coat, draped around the chair, tie in the cupboard, carrying his towel and toiletries he went to the wash room, returned ten minutes later.

"Aren't you tired comrade?" I asked almost guessing his answer.

"Nope darling, not in the least." He said, placing a soft kiss on my head.

"Dinner is at eight." I said smiling.

"Well that's good. I should probably go jogging." He said laughing.

And by the time I turned to retort, he was peacefully asleep with a small smile on his face, his breathing all calm.

' _Oh my man!'_ I couldn't help but think, we'd been together for twelve years, married for ten and still in moments like these, my heart couldn't help but flutter when I looked at him.


	10. selfish

My heart, I could feel still thumping, faster than usual. It was a short, light, sweet kiss, but its effect almost had me light headed, and her smile was probably a good sign, for somewhere deep within I was scared to offend her and, lose this great a companion.

XXXXXXX

She sat there smiling, on my home made rug, as we watched the stars, just like she'd wanted to.

Now as I looked at her, I realised that she had this aura about herself, the radiant, bubbly and fiery self of hers never failing to surprise me.

"What are you looking at comrade?" she said, catching me observe her.

I tried to play it down, but her scrunching her nose trying to copy babushkas expression and tone as she said, "What was it Dimka?", had me laughing in no time.

It was rare, these moments, where I could just be me, a normal young guy, unburdened, carefree and lost in the moment.

It felt good to be with her, I'd now, known her for four months and little did she know I was smitten.

' _But I want her to know.'_ The voice prompted from within.

This time when I looked around, it was her, who was observing me, unashamed, unwavering her gaze, she held mine, and I leaned in to let her know, what I had in mind.

It was between these short moments, that she questioned, "What are you doing?"

"The most selfish thing I could probably do to you."

OOOOOO

Inspired from the Korean drama I am watching now. Any guesses?

If you have suggestions , please mention it in the reviews I'd be forever grateful , for I'll pick those up once the exams are over!

Thank you for reading, and hope that you have a great time wherever you are.

-Katnipsc :)


	11. have you fallen?

"Comrade," I whispered, he hummed in reply, neither of wanting the moment to end, the spell to break .

"Have you fallen before?" I continued.

"I have Roza. Multiple times, twenty eight years is a long long time." He replied, his words taking on this tone that made me feel as if I was talking to an ancient soul, a soul who had watched the world wither and change, with his very own eyes.

I sat up," How come you've never told me about it!" I almost accused.

" I don't know Roza, its not very relevant." He said calmly, shrugging.

"Not relevant to you, but I want to know.." I whined.

' _I_ _need to know, who she was. Who they were.'_ Okay." He said, taking a deep breathe, he started, as my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Karo loved the practice time when Sonja and I helped her. She might not look like it, but she was really good at combats. There was this one time..."

He stopped, probably noticing my expressions, blank and then vengeful, as I jumped into his stretched form on the ground.

Moments ago, we'd been observing stars from our garden, on a peaceful night, and the very next moment, I was hitting him (not too hard) , and anywhere apart from his face, _'Its too pretty for his own good.'_ "How", punch, "Dare", punch, "You?" punch.

He deflected my blows casually as he could, laughing all the time, as he flipped me on my back, and we just stayed taht way, until he released me moments later grinning and almost glowing.

"I meant, fallen in love comrade."

"Only you Roza, my one love. Always. Only you. " He said placing a soft kiss on my forehead.


	12. bites

Dimitri hadn't heard any of this before, but now as he was about to enter the room, Rose's words had him stop midway, he stood by the door silently listening.

"I was asleep Christian, I didn't see her approach me,I was caught unguarded."

It irked Dimitri to no end that he didn't even have an inkling on the matter.

"I didn't know why she'd do it, neck is always a preferred spot for feeding right?

Instead she chose the side of my stomach, and in the beginning, I didn't even feel anything.But then..."

The silence that persisted next bore heavily on Dimitri.

Mere seconds felt like hours.

If it was anything near to what he was thinking, it would not be right, he needed to urgently look into the matter, this time he didn't want Rose and the princess dealing with darkness and its effects alone.

The Guardian in him urged him into action next, as he opened the door to find his Roza, sitting on the bed, with her head held in her hands, the call disconnected, the phone now discarded , lay beside the pillow.

He took careful steps forward and embraced the love of his life, wrapping her up in his duster, as he shifted her onto his lap.

Wrapping his form around her, he tried comforting her.

"It's okay Roza, you can tell me about it.I'm here for you."

He said, wishing she'd look up at him so that he'd be able to know a bit of what'd been going on in her mind.

Rose instead, wrapped her arms around his his neck and placed a light kiss on his cheek.He could feel her smile against his skin, as she peppered his face with butterfly kisses.

"Roza what was that about?" He questioned tentatively.

Lifting her shirt a bit from her stomach Rose pointed at the small swollen part of skin.

"Mosquito comrade, I was referring to mosquito.I was trying to freak Chris out, but looks like you fell for it too."


End file.
